


Revenge

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Coffy, Female Convict 701: Scorpion, Female Convict Scorpion: Jailhouse 41, Foxy Brown, Kill Bill (Movies), Lady Snowblood, Ms 45, Thriller: A Cruel Picture
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-10
Updated: 2005-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Revenge

Revenge

## Revenge

A visual canon of exploitation movie revenge.

 

Footage: [Coffy (1973)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coffy), [Female Convict 701: Scorpion (1972)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Female_Convict_701:_Scorpion), [Female Convict Scorpion: Jailhouse 41 (1972)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Female_Convict_Scorpion:_Jailhouse_41), [Foxy Brown (1974)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foxy_Brown_\(film\)), [Kill Bill (2003)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kill_Bill), [Lady Snowblood (1973)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lady_Snowblood_\(film\)), [Ms 45 (1981)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ms._45) and [Thriller: A Cruel Picture (1973)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thriller_%E2%80%93_A_Cruel_Picture)

Audio: [Night on Bare Mountain](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/One_%28Bob_James_album%29) by Bob James 

Duration: 00:03:16

Published: 2005-05-10

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/159782.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Revenge-480p.m4v)




End file.
